villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monsters (A Quiet Place)
The Monsters are the main antagonists of the 2018 horror film A Quiet Place. They are a hostile race of aliens who arrived on Earth via a meteorite and have since began killing off nearly all life on Earth. Role Although the origins of the monsters are largely unknown, newpaper clippings confirm the Monsters arrived on Earth via a metorite that crash-landed in Mexico, where they began spreading across the nation and eventually the entire world, killing everything in their path. The US military had even attempted to fight off the Monsters, but to no avail due their impenetrable armor. Over three months in 2020, most of Earth's human and animal populations have been wiped out by the Monsters, with the US military (and presumably other armies as well) giving up on trying to fight back against the aliens. The Abbott family — wife Evelyn, husband Lee, congenitally deaf daughter Regan, and sons Marcus and Beau — silently scavenge for supplies in a deserted town. While out in the open, the family communicates with American Sign Language (ASL). Four-year-old Beau is drawn to a battery-operated space shuttle toy, but his father takes it away. Regan returns the toy to Beau, who also takes the batteries his father removed. Beau activates the shuttle when the family is walking home through the woods, near a bridge. Its noise makes him an instant target for a nearby creature, and he is swiftly killed. The Monsters later appear when one of the Abbot Family's children knock over a lamp, causing a loud sound to arupt. Although they beleive the aliens were outside their house, it was only raccoons. While roaming outside, one raccoon gets crushed by an alien that was roaming outside. While fishing with his son, Lee counters an old man in the forest who's wife was killed by the aliens. Although Lee urges the man to stay quiet, the grief-stricken man screams to draw the monsters to him, not even caring that he's placing an innocent man and his child in danger by doing so. A monster then arrives and kills him in one swift motion, unware Lee and his son were nearby. Alone at the house, Evelyn goes into labor earlier than expected. While making her way to their house basement, she steps on a large nail. In pain, she accidentally drops a glass picture frame and alerts a nearby creature. Evelyn flips a switch that changes the exterior house lights to red as a danger signal to the others, and struggles to remain silent during her contractions. Arriving at the farm and seeing the lights, Lee instructs Marcus to set off fireworks as a diversion. He finds Evelyn hiding in the bathroom with their newborn son. The baby starts crying, attracting a creature, and they narrowly avoid another attack on the way to their improvised soundproofed barn basement. Lee leaves to find the other children, after promising Evelyn he will protect them. Evelyn falls asleep but wakes to discover that the barn basement is flooded with water from a broken pipe and that a creature is stalking her. Regan hurries back to the farm. She and Marcus take refuge atop a grain silo, lighting a fire to alert their father to their whereabouts. However, they run out of lighter fluid and the fire dies before they can attract Lee's attention. A hatch door gives way and Marcus falls into the silo. The sound of the door falling distracts the creature stalking Evelyn which then runs towards the silo. Marcus sinks into the corn and nearly suffocates, but Regan jumps in and saves him. They avoid further danger by clinging to the fallen silo door and survive a subsequent creature attack by hiding under it. Regan's cochlear implant reacts to the proximity of the creature by emitting a piercingly loud high-frequency sound that drives the creature away. The children escape from the silo and reunite with Lee. The creature returns, and it attacks and wounds Lee, while Marcus and Regan hide in a pickup truck. After seeing his father wounded, Marcus shouts impulsively, attracting the creature to the truck. Due to its unpleasant sound, Regan turns her cochlear implant off for the first time, unaware of the fact that it would have potentially driven the creature away. Lee uses sign language to tell Regan and Marcus that he has always loved them before sacrificing himself by yelling to draw the creature away from his children. Regan and Marcus roll the truck down a hill to escape and reunite with Evelyn and the baby at the farmhouse. The four retreat to the house's basement, which, to this point, was off-limits to the children. There, Regan sees her father's notes on the creatures and his experimentation with several different implants. When the creature returns to invade the basement, Regan realizes that the sound made by the implant distresses the creature and hence she switches the device back on and places it on a nearby microphone, magnifying the feedback to ward off the creature. Painfully disoriented, the creature exposes the flesh beneath its armored head, which Evelyn shoots, killing it. The family views a CCTV monitor, showing two creatures attracted by the noise of the shot. Now armed with the knowledge of the monsters' weakness and a shot gun, the family arm themselves, ready to fight back. Gallery DgVg9O0X4AUYoa5.jpg crop2_A-Quiet-Place-monsters-11.jpg lawi4llofxhiqsbwauoe.jpg Concept-Art-Puts-You-Up-Close-and-Personal-With-the-Monsters-from-A-Quiet-Place.png Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Aliens Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Predator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Wrathful Category:Genocidal Category:Humanoid